Fly Free Scout
by quonk
Summary: Quinn pulled out her phone and thought about calling emergency services but she knew she wasn't going to make it. Not with a wound this big and she was losing blood fast.
1. Chapter 1

This was how she was going to die. Bleeding out, alone and in the back of a dark alley. Quinn pulled out her phone and thought about calling emergency services but she knew she wasn't going to make it. Not with a wound this big and she was losing blood fast. She leaned against the wall and let herself slide down onto the ground as she pulled out her phone and called a familiar number.

"Tal?" She whispered into the phone, her voice breathless and nervous.

"Quinn?" Came his rough reply from over the line.

She couldn't help but giggle, then flinch as the wound stopped her from giggling again. She loved his voice so much. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too." There was a tense pause. "Why do you sound so breathless did something happen?"

"I just missed the bus," She lied, her voice trembling slightly. Quinn didn't like lying to Talon and her heart was breaking as she lay dying and the realisation Talon would be alone again occurred. "I was just jogging and I might not be able to make it home tonight. So I'm just calling you."

Another pause before her fiancee spoke up. "Don't worry, I'll come and pick you up."

"No, it's fine." She gasped as even more blood came pouring out of the gaping hole in her abdomen. The violet haired woman wondered how she had held out for that long, but she knew that it was because she wanted to be happy in her final moments. Hear the voice she'd come to cherish dearly and express her love for Talon. Quinn didn't feel so alone talking to him as she bled out.

"What's wrong?" Quinn could suddenly hear panic in Talon's voice. She exhaled shakily which caused her to cough and spit blood. That in turn made her let out a string of curses. " _Quinn?_ "

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She felt cold all of a sudden and Quinn realised that she was fading rather quickly now. She had to hurry. "I love you so much Talon. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I want you to live the happiest life you can for both of us. I love you Talon."

Quinn pressed the home button and stared at her home screen with a small smile. A selfie of the two of them making the strangest faces, she recalled it had taken a lot of begging and kisses for him to comply with her demand for silly selfies. She couldn't help but start crying, she didn't want to leave him alone, she had promised him. Now here she was, breaking her promise.

Once more, she whispered her final goodbyes to her lover before Quinn let herself close her eyes with Talon on her mind. Suddenly his voice came loud and clear, saying that he loved her. With a smile on her now cold lips, Quinn let go of her life.

* * *

there's gonna be a part 2 just u wait and this is my first time writing for quinn and talon and there's gonna be more from me so stay tuned friends :) hope u enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry." Talon stood in front of her casket, peering in at the woman who lay peacefully inside. She looked as beautiful as ever except she wasn't radiating the warmth she usually did. There was none of the same familiar laughter that came with the violet haired woman. It was strange for her to be so quiet in front of Talon. She was always nagging at him to smile and showering him in affection.

A part of his heart broke again as he reminded himself that she was never going to pester him again, nor was she going to kiss, hug or love him. He'd never feel her warmth again. Talon felt as if the world was back to where it had been before he'd met the De Couteau family and Quinn. Empty. He had no purpose again. The person he held dearest, snatched away from him yet again.

He didn't realise until Quinn's mother came and hugged him that he was crying. Tears streamed down Talon's face and his heart ached so very terribly. All he wanted was for Quinn to come back and bring happiness back into his life. The tall man couldn't help himself as he returned the hug and cried into Elise's embrace. He felt the smaller woman sob into his chest and they both grieved for Quinn, a daughter and lover gone.

For a long moment he felt as if the older woman was his mother, he embrace was warm and homely. It made him feel more comforted and some of the pain in his heart eased as he realised Elise felt the same way he did.

"Talon, you may have just been Quinn's fiancee… But to my husband and I, you were already our son from the moment she first brought you into our home." The golden eyed woman, smiled lovingly through her tears. "You are always welcome to visit us, my son."

A choked sob tore from the broken man's throat and also he could manage in response to her kind words was a garbled thank you. Elise smiled again and Talon broke the embrace stepping backwards and the older woman turned and walked back to her husband who nodded at him with a tender expression.

From the sky descended a great eagle who circled once, twice and flew away cawing sadly. Many people were awestruck by the sight but Talon knew that it was Valor. An eagle Quinn had found and nursed to health. From time to time the eagle visited them and spent time with them. Valor was a part of their family. The tall man let his eyes well with more tears before tearing himself away from the now empty sky.

Talon gave one last tender, loving gaze towards Quinn, lifeless with an eternal sort of beauty in death, and he spoke for everyone to hear. So that everyone would know of his regret, his passion and his love for the woman inside the coffin. "May you be graced with the happiness you truly deserve. I love you Quinn, my heart and soul. Take my heart for it has made it before my body. Fly free scout."

* * *

soooooo I got this idea from a shitty prompt and this made me sad writing it. I really hope you guys enjoyed this 3 btw sorry for valor literally not being there but he is there haha : love u guys 3 thank you so much for the reviews


End file.
